Who did this? Part 1
by writer0824
Summary: Lagoona was on a date with Gil. She gets a call from Cleo stating Deuce is in the hospital. Her and Gil come and after finding out someone did this to him by causing his car to crash, Gil says he will find out who did this. He takes Lagoona home, on his way to his house, he sees someone in his rear-view mirror. His car goes crazy causing him to crash.


MONSTER HIGH FANFICTION

Lagoona was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend, Gil. She goes to put on make-up, but Gil knocks on the door. She opens up.

'' Just a sec, Gil, have to put on my make-up.'', she says.

'' Lagoona, you don't need make-up, you're beautiful without it, it hides your natural beauty.'', he says.

'' You're just saying that because you care.'', she says.

'' I'm not lying, though.'', Gil says. Lagoona hugs him.

'' In that case, I'm ready.'', she says.

'' Okay.'', he says. He takes her hand. '' But, first, I got you something.''

'' You really didn't have to.'', she says.

'' I know, I wanted to.'', he says. He hands her a necklace that has a heart charm that says 'Lagoona+Gil'.

'' Gil, it's beautiful.'', she says. He smiles and get's his keys out and shows her he has one that is the exact same. She smiles. '' You're too good to me.''

'' It's only because I care.'', he says.

'' I know.'', she says. He takes her to his car and takes her to a movie. When they get there, the only movie available was a horror film. They decide to see it. When Lagoona would get scared, she would grab Gil's jacket tighter, and he would hold her closer and kiss her on the forehead. Afterwords, he takes her to dinner. He notices another monster looking at Lagoona, as if he thought she was his.

'' I don't like how he's looking at you.'', Gil tells her. She looks and sees it.

'' Well, my heart doesn't belong to him.'', she says.

'' I know, but, still, he is looking at you like you're his.'', Gil says.

'' Gil, I'm yours. Not his. We both know that. Just calm down.'', Lagoona tells him. The monster walks up to them.

'' Hello.'', he says.

'' Hi.'', Lagoona says, in order to keep Gil from getting more angry, she kept ahold of his arm.

'' I'm Fin.'', he says.

'' Lagoona, and this is my boyfriend, Gil.'', she says.

'' Oh, I didn't realize he was your boyfriend.'', Fin says.

'' Well, I am. And could you not look at her like that?'', Gil asks.

'' Well, she sure is hot.'', he says. Gil stands up, completly angry.

'' One, she's my girlfriend, not yours. Two, she's a ghoul, not a tempeture. And three, real men call a ghoul beautiful.'', he says. Lagoona pulls him back down. Her I-Coffin starts ringing.

'' Hello?'', she asks.

'' Lagoona, it's Cleo, Deuce is in the hospital, can you and Gil come here?'', Cleo asks, crying.

'' Of course, mate.'', she says. She looks at Gil. '' We have to get to the hospital, it's about Deuce.''

'' Then, come on.'', he says. He takes her hand and they go to his car. On the way to the hospital, they talk. '' Lagoona, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of let him get to me like that.''

'' I thought it was sweet. You really do care. No one has ever done that for me.'', she says.

'' It was because I didn't want to take a chance on losing you.'', he confesses.

'' You won't Gil, ever.'', she says.

'' I know, it just scared me.'', he says. They arrive at the hospital. '' Man, I hope Deuce is okay.''

'' Me too, love, me too.'', Lagoona says. They walk in.

'' Who are you here for?'', the lady at the stand asks us.

'' Deuce Gorgon.'', Gil answers.

'' Names?'', she asks.

'' Gil and Lagoona.'', Lagoona answers.

'' Well, they've been waiting on you, room 512.'', she says.

'' Thank you.'', Gil says. They go to the room adn see Deuce, in the hospital bed, knocked out. Cleo was in a chair beside him, holding his hand.

'' Cleo, what happened?'', Lagoona asks.

'' He got into a car accident, his mom called me. She's on her way.'', Cleo says, crying. Lagoona hugs her, and Gil stands there, frozen. Deuce is his best friend. Deuce starts to moan. '' Deuce?''

'' I didn't cause the accident.'', he mumbles.

'' The other car did?'', Lagoona asks.

'' No, it was my car, but it wasn't me. It was another monster.'', Deuce answers.

'' How?'', Cleo asks.

'' When I was at a stop light, a looked around in my car, and there was another monster in there. Then, they drove me into a car. When the air bag pulled in, my glasses fell off, causing it to turn into stone, then a couple more cars crashed into my sides. That's all I remember, I passed out.'', Deuce explains.

'' So someone did this to you. The only thing is, who?'', Gil says.

'' That's what I'd like to know.'', Deuce says.

'' And I plan on finding out.'', Gil says.

'' Gil, who were you yelling at when I called Lagoona?'', Cleo asks.

'' Some other monster named Fin. I didn't like the way he was looking at Lagoona, then he called her 'hot', and I lost my temper with him.'', Gil answers.

'' So you got jealous?'', Deuce asks.

'' Pretty much.'', Gil answers.

'' Eh, I can relate.'', Deuce says. Lagoona and Cleo look at eachother. Gil's I-Coffin goes off.

'' Hello?'', Gil answers.

'' Your next.'', a man's voice says. He hangs up and Gil looks at his friends.

'' Who was it, love?'', Lagoona asks.

'' I don't know. It was a man's voice telling me that I'm next, then he hung up.'', Gil says.

'' Gil, do you think that was the monster who did this to me?'', Deuce asks.

'' Mabye.'', Gil answers. Lagoona was nervous. She had a grip on her necklace around her neck. '' It's okay, Lagoona.''

'' No, it's not.'', Lagoona whispers.

'' I agree with Lagoona, dude.'', Deuce says.

'' Same here.'', Cleo says.

'' Guys, it's okay.'', Gil insists.

'' I'm gonna get me something to drink at a vinding machine, anyone want anything?'', Lagoona asks, getting up out of her seat.

'' Here's a dollar, can you get me a orange soda?'', Cleo asks, handing her a dollar.

'' Sure.'', she answers. She kisses Gil on the cheek and walks off.

'' Okay, next time, let's not have this conversation infront of your girlfriend.'', Deuce says.

'' Agreed.'', Gil says.

'' Gil, when she comes back, let her know that this guy won't hurt you.'', Cleo says.

'' I will.'', Gil says.

'' You better. She's really upset now. She thinks that this guy is gonna try killing you or something.'', Deuce say.

'' I know.'', he sighs. Lagoona walks in. She hands Cleo her soda and hands Deuce and Gil a soda she bought them. '' Thanks.''

'' No problem.'', she says.

'' Lagoona, no one is gonna hurt me, though. Okay?'', Gil says.

'' I know, love, I just don't like the idea of someone threatening you.'', she says.

'' It is nothing, they won't.'', he says.

'' Okay.'', she says. A nurse walks in.

'' I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over. They start back up at 8 tomorrow morning.'', she says.

'' Okay.'', they all say. Cleo kisses Deuce goodbye and tries not to cry. She goes home and Gil takes Lagoona home.

'' Do you want me to come get you tomorrow morning so we can see Deuce?'', he asks.

'' Sure, love, be careful on the way back home, though.'', she tells him, arriving at her house.

'' I will. Don't worry.'', he says. She kisses him and he waits for her to get inside before driving off. She waves goodbye and he leaves. He looks into his rear-view mirror and sees another monster. Next thing he knows, his car goes crazy, and it crashes into 6 other cars. He passes out. An ambulance takes him to the hospital and puts him in the same room as Deuce.

'' Gil!?'', Deuce exclaims.

'' Sir, do you know anyone he loves to get ahold of?'', he asks.

'' Only his girlfriend, Lagoona.'', Deuce answers. He gives them the number and they imediatly call.

'' Hello?'', she asks.

'' Is this Lagoona Blue?'', the man asks.

'' Yes it is, why?'', she asks.

'' We work at the local hospital, and we regret to inform you about something.'' , he says.

'' What could it be?'', Lagoona asks.

'' Your boyfriend, Gil, got into a car accident tonight.'', he says.

'' When can I see him?'', she asks.

'' Tomorrow morning. We recomind getting some sleep.'', he answers.

'' Thank you.'', she says.


End file.
